Bankera Capital Territory
} |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:BCTFlag.svg}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|Flag |- | colspan="2" |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:BCTBorders.jpg}}}| }px |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Nickname': The Capital Territory, The Nation's Centre |- | colspan="2" |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Capital (and largest city) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Bankera |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Official languages | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|English · Chinese · Japanese |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Ethnic groups | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|58.24% Asian 29.30% European 8.71% Reatinese 3.75% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Demonym | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Bankeran · Territorian |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Government | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Administrator | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Serena Jenzst-Wellington (LPC) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Chief Minister | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Kelly Farhem (NUP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Deputy Chief Minister | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|James Jia (NUP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Assembly Speaker | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Cydney Bracko (NUP) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislature | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislative Assembly |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Federal representation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- House seats | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- House delegation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| *5 United *2 Liberal |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Senate seats | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! style="vertical-align:top" colspan="2" align="left"|Formation |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Transferred to federal government | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|1 January 2001 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|2,792 km² (10th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Population (2072) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|2,182,124 (6th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Density | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|781.6/km² (1st) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|GSP (2072–73) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$69.356 billion (6th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Per capita | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$31,784 (9th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Time zone(s) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|CWST (UTC+9) CWDT (UTC+10) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Highest point | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Charles Heights (420m) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Abbreviation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|BCT |} The Bankera Capital Territory (/ˈbæŋkərə/ ''bank-ə-rə'', abbreviated as and commonly referred to as BCT) is the only internal territory of Craftia, located to the north of the centre of the island. It borders Jebsten to the north-west, Addams to the north-east, Meyang to the south-east and Kagstron to the south-west. It is the smallest subnational jurisdiction in Craftia yet is the sixth most populous, and is one of the most densely populated jurisdictions in the world. Its capital and largest city is Bankera. The need for a capital territory was flagged by the Craftian (later East Craftian) provincial government under Premiers Harry Harrison and Jim McIntyre in the mid-1970s. The outbreak of the Craftian War of Independence in 1978 prevented the development and further planning. Once the physical aspects of the war had largely ended in 1986, planning recommenced. The territory was transferred to the Craftian government by the state of Jebsten in 1 January 2001, the same date as the moving of the nation's capital from Notchropolis to Bankera, for which the territory is named after. Government The BCT is Craftia's only internal territory, and has a federal parliamentary political system based on the federal Craftian parliamentary republic, with the Administrator of the Bankera Capital Territory (currently Serena Jenzst-Wellington of the Liberal Party of Craftia) as the head of state, and the Chief Minister of the Bankera Capital Territory (currently Kelly Farhem of the National United Party) as the head of government. Its unicameral parliament consists of the 42-member Legislative Assembly, with elections held every three years on the second Saturday of August, using the preferential voting system. The BCT has had internal self-government since its jurisdiction was transferred to the federal government from Jebsten in 2001. However, the Craftian constitution does not afford the territory government the full legislative independence provided to the nine states. Federal representation The BCT elects 7 Members of Parliament to the Craftian House of Representatives, and is represented by 4 Senators. } | Harrison | 2070– |- | Megan Burke | | Andrews | 2061– |- | Ty Deng | | Wentworth | 2070– |- | Katie Lynwood | | Bankera | 2061– |- | Shanley Myong | | Xianyang | 2067– |- | Sam Sidhu | | Yanada | 2059– |- | Hermes Takahashi | | Harrison | 2068– |} } | |- | Lisa Escalona | | |- | Clair Luk | | |- | Jordan Mitsugi | | |} Political culture } | United | 38.41% (16) | 32.60% (5) | 32.27% (1) | 34.43% |- | | Liberal | 20.35% (9) | 35.88% (2) | 33.39% (2) | 29.87% |- | | Conservative | 16.74% (7) | 20.55% | 9.24% (1) | 15.51% |- | | Greens | 12.28% (5) | 8.10% | 7.34% | 9.24% |- | | Lib Dems | 2.18% (1) | – | 7.57% | 3.25% |- | | Reform | 4.09% (2) | 0.98% | 3.72% | 2.93% |- ! colspan="2"|Total ! 42 ! 7 ! 4 ! |} The Bankera Capital Territory is strongly socially progressive and is known for being the most left-leaning subnational jurisdiction in Craftia, owing to its almost completely urban population. The BCT has been governed by a left-of-centre party for 82% of the years since its formation in 2001, which is the highest percentage of all states and territories. The NUP has continuously governed the BCT at the territorial level since 2055, and dominates at the local and federal level as well. The Craftian Conservative Party, or any right-leaning party for that matter, has not formed the BCT government since 2046, and for a majority of the time since then the Conservative Party has finished third in general elections.